


This Is Our Way

by Boopoopeedoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Cute Kids, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Mild Smut, Protective Vision (Marvel), Team as Family, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Vision is a reluctant human/android bounty hunter. His life changes forever when, rather than deliver his latest target, Wanda Maximoff, to scientists, he rescues her and the young twin brothers under her care, forcing them to go on the run across the galaxy.When Vision's new family is threatened, he learns just how far he will go to protect them.Inspired by The Mandalorian.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 39
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

"I gave you life, Vision" His creator, Tony Stark had once told him. "What you decide to do with that life is up to you."

That was all well and good, in theory. But in practice, being part android, part human, made from a mixture of synthetic flesh and vibranium, the rarest metal in the galaxy, with an equally rare and powerful stone in his forehead didn't really leave Vision with a whole lot of solid options. Eventually, after a year or two of roaming the galaxy trying to decide who and what he was, having people scream when they saw his unusual purple-skinned form, or on the other end of the spectrum, being attacked for his vibranium parts, Vision had settled on Bounty Hunting as his best long-term career option.

It wasn't that he liked the job, exactly. The actual bounties didn't mean much to Vision, and in his heart he believed that he was made for something else, something more. But the more legitimate law enforcement had rejected his request for employment, so Bounty Hunting was the only other way he could think of to be a productive member of society, bringing Criminals to some sort of justice, and he would have an at least semi-legitimate reason for carrying the weapons he sometimes needed to protect himself from those who would strip him for parts.

His nearest Bounty Hunting guild, known as the Ravagers, were not picky about who joined their ranks, and welcomed Vision without much argument. He was good at what he did, strong but speedy, with the added bonus of the ability to alter his density, letting him walk through walls, avoid attacks, or deliver a good wallop to the back of the head when need be. Vision's targets very rarely escaped him, and, more often than not, he reached them before anyone else did. Before long, he rose up to become one of the best hunters in the guild.

Vision's skills made him rather unpopular with his fellow Bounty Hunters, but he quickly became a favourite of the Ravagers leader, Yondu Udonta. As head of the guild, Yondu received a percentage of every bounty that Vision successfully collected, of which there were many. Vision was not particularly fond of the Centaurian.. Yondu seemed, at times, a little too money hungry, even for the leader of a bounty hunting guild. But as long as Vision remained in his good books and continued bringing in bounties, Yondu would keep the other Ravagers off Vision's back.  
\--

And so, we come to the true beginning of our story, with Vision meeting Yondu in a bar called the Iron Lotus, the unofficial headquarters of the Ravagers, in hopes of receiving his next job.

Vision was much choosier about his bounties than most of the other hunters he came into contact with. He wouldn't spend his time tracking down people's cheating spouses, or children who'd fled from likely abusive Homes. He didn't really care about a missing brother-in-law who owed someone money. Vision wanted to contribute good things to the world, so his focus was solely on capturing criminals and delivering them to justice. The payment he received, in his mind, was secondary.

Yondu knew where Vision's focus lay, which was why he was confused by the job Yondu offered him.

"You want me to retrieve a stolen science experiment from a lab on planet Hydra and return it to it's rightful owner?"

"The client, Lord Ultron" Vision nodded.

"That's not really what I do" Vision frowned. "Are you sure this Lord Ultron wouldn't rather I captured the Thief?"

"The Thief is long gone, apparently" Yondu shrugged. "The client just wants his experiment back.. Pretty desperately too, the payday on this one is great. He told me he wanted his best guys on it, and you, Vision, you're the best of the best."

"Well.." Vision hesitated. He wasn't an errand boy for some Lord. But, he did need to keep Yondu onside. "Alright. I'll take the job."

"Great!" Yondu grinned, baring yellowed teeth, and tossed a device to Vision. "The experiment has a tracker installed, so this will help you find the thing, whatever it is.."

"Got it" Vision nodded, standing to leave.

"One more thing, Vision, in the interest of full disclosure.."

"Yes?"

"You're not the only hunter working this job. The client just wanted to cover his bases, you understand.."

"Of course" Vision sighed, turning to leave. "I understand.."

He only hoped this job did not turn out to be more trouble than it was worth.  
\--

With the tracking device in hand, Vision boarded his ship, The Side Of Life, and flew to the planet Hydra, located a few star systems away. He landed the ship in a wooded area to keep it hidden, chose his favourite blaster, and followed the tracking beacon to the location of the lab in which he would find the experiment he'd been sent to retrieve. Something about the whole situation felt off, but he shook his head, clearing his mind of his concerns.

The lab seemed to have a high security detail. Obviously, whoever had stolen this experiment was eager to keep it. Ideally, he would have liked to wait and scout out the building for a little while longer, but he could see the outlines of other ships arriving in the sky, his competition, and he knew he had to get back to the job at hand. Being the successful hunter on this job meant keeping in favour with Yondu.

So, he headed towards the lab. Between his own strength, his phasing abilities, and his blaster, he made relatively quick work of the guards, despite their greater numbers. He wound his way through the building, following the signal of the Tracking Beacon, and when he reached the room where the signal stopped, he kicked the door open, ready to snatch this experiment and get the hell out.. then he froze.

The Tracker had lead him to what looked like a cell, and inside, a dark-haired young woman in a hospital gown, with bandages covering her arms. She was huddled on the floor, her eyes cast downward.

"Please, no more from them today" The young woman murmured. "They are too small, it's too much.. take it from me instead.."

"Oh.." Vision realised, with a sick feeling in the pit of his synthetic stomach, that she was not alone. Two small children peeked out from behind her with wide, frightened eyes. They couldn't have been more than Two, and, horrifyingly, they too were covered in bandages.

The young woman looked up at Vision, her skin pale. She saw the Ravager badge on his chest, and saw resignation in her soft green eyes, though she mustered the strength to push the children further behind her.

"You're a bounty hunter.. where are you taking us now? Or are you here to kill us this time? Maybe that would be better.."

Vision was silent for a long moment, mostly in shock. But as he recovered, he began to think. This wasn't what he signed up for. He captured criminals. He didn't deliver women and children between torture houses.

A burly pink alien burst into the room, whom Vision instantly recognised as Taserface, a fellow Ravager.

"Damn it!" Taserface growled. "How do you always get here first?!"

Vision made a choice. He set his blaster to stun, spun around, and fired, hitting Taserface squarely in the chest. Before the Ravager had even hit the ground, Vision tore off his own Ravager badge, and tossed it aside like it was poison, then turned back to the young woman.

Vision chose what to do with his life, and he wanted to do good.

"My name is Vision.. I am here to help."


	2. A New Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision must rescue Wanda and the twins from the lab.

Vision phased through the door of the cell, and the young woman instinctively shrank away from him, while also attempting to shield the children.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Vision promised. "Or the little ones. I was only told I was fetching an experiment, I was expecting an object, not.. This wasn't what I signed up for. Whatever is happening to the three of you here, It's wrong, and I promise I want to help you.."

The young woman hesitated, then looked up at him.

"Could you.. come closer, for a moment?"

Vision was a little confused, but did as she asked, moving closer and crouching to her eye level. The young woman reached out with a slightly shaking hand, pressing her fingers to the side of his head.

Vision gasped, the mechanical irises of his blue eyes whirring, because suddenly, it was like she was everywhere, both inside his head and all around him, scoping him out, everything he was, and just as suddenly he knew her name, whispering it as she pulled her hand away.

"Wanda.."

"Yes" A smile slowly spread over Wanda's face, a new sparkle in her eyes. "Hello, Vision.."

"Hello.." Vision gulped, because that smile was just about the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Boys.." Wanda turned to the children and gently ruffled their dark hair, her smile widening. "This nice man is going to help us."

With her words, Vision's resolve to help her strengthened even more. She'd called him a man. Not a robot or a monster or a thing.. A man. She saw him as he was, when no-one else had ever been able to. And the children, those poor sweet little boys.. one still seemed unsure, but the other smiled shyly at him, and his synthetic heart ached.

"I am, but we don't have a lot of time. More hunters are coming." Vision stood and pulled Wanda to her feet. She teetered dangerously for a moment, dizzy, but caught herself. Vision frowned, instinctively removing his cloak and draping it around her. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine in a moment.. They've taken a lot of blood the last few days.." She forced a smile through her clear discomfort, and Vision felt rather sick at the thought of what had been going on. "We'll need to carry the boys, they're a little shaky on their feet.."

"Of course.." Not wanting to frighten the one who seemed unsure of him, he left him to Wanda, and scooped up the little fellow who was smiling. He was so light, lighter than he should have been, and despite that sweet little smile, there was suffering in his eyes, a similar vibrant blue to Vision's own, more suffering than anyone should know, let alone someone of his tender years. The little boy grasped the front of Vision's teal battle suit, curling into him, and Vision's heart melted. He was about to ask Wanda for the children's names, but was distracted by a growing commotion from outside the room.

"We have to go.." Wanda said nervously.

"We do.." Vision shifted his new charge to one arm so he could take hold of Wanda's wrist with his free hand, phasing her and the children so they could exit the locked cell.

"Whoa.."

"Sorry, I know that can be a little unnerving if you're not used to it. Stay close to me, alright? I don't know what we'll face out there, but I promise I will do my best to protect you all. Okay?"

Wanda nodded. Despite all she had been through, there was a deep inner strength bubbling beneath the surface.

"Okay. Let's go."  
\--

They made their way through the first couple of corridors with very little incident, aside from Vision needing to re-stun a few soldiers with his blaster. However, they eventually turned a corner and crashed straight into Kraglin, a bounty hunter familiar to Vision.

"Oh, it's just you, Vision" Kraglin lowered his own weapon. "You found this experiment yet?" He paused. "Uh.. What's with the kids?.. And the girl?"

Vision sighed, re-adjusting the child in his arms as he set his blaster to the lowest stun-setting. Kraglin was one of the few Ravagers who's company Vision found tolerable, even sometimes pleasant.

"I really am sorry about this.." He raised his blaster and fired, and the startled Kraglin fell. "Maybe one day I'll get the chance to explain.."

"Friend of yours?" Wanda questioned.

"Maybe.. my social life is.. complicated."  
\--

The further they moved through the building, the more intense things became, as more soldiers woke from their original stunning, and more Ravagers stormed the lab to take their own shot at the bounty on Wanda and the boys.. Ravagers whom were much less friendly with Vision, and with much fewer scruples regarding the fact that the 'experiment' they were to retrieve was an innocent woman and children.

Vision, as he'd promised, was trying his best, between his abilities and his blaster, but with the need to also protect Wanda and the boys, he was becoming exhausted, and it seemed their enemies were beginning to close in from all directions. They were as good as surrounded, and Wanda was clearly beginning to panic. However, Vision had one last trick up his sleeve. He holstered his blaster, and turned to Wanda.

"Give me the boy, quickly" He told her, "And hang on to me, nice and tight."

"Alright.." Wanda was a little confused, but she seemed to trust him, so she did as he asked, handing him the other child and winding her arms around his neck.

"Up we go.."

Much to the surprise of Wanda, and the soldiers and Ravagers in pursuit, Vision flew, and while a few recovered from the shock in time to fire at them, Vision phased, and remained phased until he, Wanda, and the children passed through the roof of the building. Flight was an ability Vision rarely used, just so he could hold onto it for a scenario such as this one.

He flew them all back to The Side Of Life and quickly boarded, then Vision handed the boys back to Wanda, running to the cockpit so they could take off.  
\--

Once they were safely away from the Planet Hydra, Vision set the ship to autopilot, though had no real destination in mind as yet, and headed back into the ship's sleeping quarters, where Wanda was settling the boys, who had quickly fallen asleep, exhausted after all the excitement.

She was gazing at them with such tenderness, and he felt like he was intruding on a private moment, until she looked up at him, smiling softly.

"Hey."

"Hello.. um.. There's some spare clothes in the closet just there" He told her, pointing. "I'm not sure if there's anything that will fit properly, but you're welcome to borrow anything you like."

"Thank you.." She blushed a little, and Vision felt himself doing the same before he asked his next question.

"The children.. They're yours?"

"Well.. no" Wanda replied, "And yes.. it's complicated."

"I have time to listen."

"We all have.. abilities. I can't show you right now because they drug us, and that suppresses most of it." Wanda explained. "My brother, Pietro, did too. He and I were taken when we were children.. studied, experimented on. Every so often, we would be taken, bounced around between different laboratories in some big tug of war. I don't know why. A couple of years back, one of the experiments went wrong, and Pietro.. Pietro died."

"I'm so sorry.." Vision frowned, a lump in his throat.

"And for a while, I was lost. I felt like I was just waiting to die too.. until one day, they put the twins in my cell. Tiny, helpless, screaming little things, and they needed me, because sure as hell no-one else really cared.. Nobody ever gave them names in the lab, but I call them Tommy and Billy.." She turned back to the boys, tucking the blankets more securely around them.

"Tommy and Billy.." Vision looked at them, peacefully sleeping, and couldn't help a smile tugging at his lips. "Those names suit them."

"I thought so.." Wanda smiled softly. "They became my purpose.. keeping them safe, as much as I could.. I didn't always succeed, but maybe now I can.." She looked at him hopefully. "If you will help me."

Vision, since his creation, had struggled to find his true purpose, a way to do good in the world the way he wished.. but maybe that struggle was over. Protecting these children, and Wanda too, from those who would do them more harm, seemed like a very good place to start.

"Yes, of course I will help you."

And when Wanda smiled, he was more certain than ever that he had made the right choice.


	3. Make The Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision thinks about his new responsibilities.

"So, you said there are spare clothes in this closet here?"

"Oh, yes.." Vision pulled his gaze away from the twins to answer Wanda's question. "Like I said, take anything you like. There isn't a wide variety of food available just now, because I don't actually need to eat, but whatever I do have in my stores you are welcome to.."

"Thank you.." Wanda opened the closet, browsing, and Vision soon noticed that, with the adrenaline of their escape fading, the poor girl seemed just a little overwhelmed.

"Or.." He suggested gently, "There's a sanitation station if you head out of here and to the third door on the left, if you maybe wanted to clean up? There's a shower, or a bath if you'd prefer.."

"A shower.." Her brow furrowed, and something flickered in her eyes, like a long forgotten memory. "That might be nice.." She handed Vision back his cloak, and without a care for Vision's continued presence, stripped off the thin gown she'd been wearing, revealing her bare body underneath, marked with scars. "Third door on the left, you said?"

"Y-Yes.." Vision hurriedly averted his eyes.

"Thank you.." Wanda headed out of the room, towards the door Vision had indicated. "The twins should sleep for a while, but if Billy wakes he might want a cuddle.. he's sensitive.."

"Okay. Um.. enjoy your shower."  
\--

Vision headed back to the cockpit, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. For the first time he could remember, he was angry. Seeing Wanda's scars, how skinny she was, bones jutting out in places they shouldn't.. a part of him wanted to turn the ship around, go back and beat the hell out of whoever had hurt her so badly.. But he couldn't. What mattered now was keeping Wanda safe, and making sure that no-one could hurt her again, her or the twins. Tommy and Billy.. he didn't even want to think about what those poor boys had suffered in their short lives.

Vision sighed and sat in the pilot's seat, trying to decide on a destination. He received a Holo-call, one that he had been expecting, but dreading, and reluctantly answered it. An angry looking hologram of Yondu Udonta popped up over the control panel.

"Vision, what the hell is going on? I'm getting calls from the boys saying you stunned them all. I thought you couldn't be that stupid, Ravagers never attack their.."

"Did you know?" Vision glared at the hologram.

"Know what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Yondu. The bounty. The 'Experiment'. Did you know what it really was?"

"It doesn't matter what it was. We just collect the money and don't ask questions."

"So the Ravagers condone the torture of women and children?" Vision growled. "If so, I'm out.."

Yondu faltered.

"The target was a kid? Look, Vision, I.."

"Goodbye, Yondu. I doubt we'll meet again" Vision shut off the call.

He took another few deep breaths, setting his mind back on the task of deciding where to go next. A market planet would be a good first stop. He needed a wider variety of food for starters (What did Toddlers eat?), and clothes, for both Wanda and the twins. He didn't want to leave the poor boys in those horrible gowns any longer than strictly necessary. And were they still in diapers? If so, they'd need those too. And maybe one of those hover capsules he'd seen other small children in so that he and Wanda would not always need to carry Tommy and Billy.

Vision sighed. He'd taken on a big responsibility, he just hoped he could live up to it.  
\--

He was just about to set a course when Wanda crept into the cockpit. She was wearing shorts and a red-shirt that looked huge on her small frame, her hair still damp from her shower. She had apparently raided Vision's food stores, and was currently munching on a chocolate bar of some kind.

"Hello.." She sounded a little embarrassed.

"Hello.." Vision greeted her kindly. "How was your shower?"

"I-It was nice.. I'd almost forgotten what.. it was nice."

"Good.. are you alright? You seem a little.."

"I wanted to apologise.." Wanda's pale cheeks were coloured a bright pink.

"For what?" Vision was confused.

"If.. If I made you uncomfortable, before. I.. where I was, there wasn't much care for modesty or privacy, I suppose. And I forgot.. I forgot that it's not exactly normal, being naked around other people. So I'm sorry, I'm really.." She was beginning to sound overwhelmed again, almost panicked, and for a moment it almost looked like her green eyes flickered red.

"It's alright, Wanda" Vision told her, keeping his voice gentle. "It's alright, no harm done. I imagine there are a few things you will need to get used to."

"Probably.." She still looked unsettled, taking another bite of the chocolate bar. "I took this.."

"Good. Like I said, you are welcome to anything you need. Would you like to sit for a bit?" He indicated the co-pilot seat. "I wouldn't mind the company.."

"The boys.."

"Still sleeping.. I looked in on them a few minutes ago."

"Okay.." Wanda sat in the co-pilot seat. "So.. where are we going?"

"Well.." Vision was about to answer, when suddenly, The Side Of Life Was rocked by gunfire, as familiar ships appeared in the space around them. "Oh, brilliant.."

"What was that?!" Wanda yelped.

"Ravager ships.. strap in" He told her, taking the controls and pulling a sharp turn to avoid another volley of fire from the pursuing ships.

"They're after us.. me and the twins" Wanda panicked, but did as he said. "You can't let them take us back, Vision. Please!"

"No-one is taking you back anywhere" Vision pulled another sharp turn, although a few of the shots did manage to graze the ship's hull. "They're just as likely after me.. I broke the Ravager code when I attacked them back on Hydra. I just need to dodge the worst of the fire until the hyperdrive charges up.. then we can make a jump. The boys are safe where they are.. try to stay calm, okay?"

"Okay.." Wanda looked at him with wide eyes, but nodded.

Vision continued spinning and swerving to dodge the Ravagers fire, but more ships were appearing, making his efforts more difficult. He had to hang on, just a little bit longer. One more minute, and the hyperdrive would be charged.

A few more shots struck the ship. They'd taken a little more damage than Vision had expected. Just seconds away from the hyperdrive fully charging, another, larger blast was about to hit.. But suddenly, it was deflected by a strange red glow.

"Wha.." Vision was confused.

"Make the jump!" Wanda yelled. "Now!"

Vision had no time to dwell on the strange occurrence. He slammed on the Hyperdrive, causing them to jump to Hyperspace, out of the Ravager's reach.. For now.


	4. Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes run into trouble while repairing the ship.

The Side Of Life completed it's hyperspace jump, away from the pursuing Ravagers, and Vision glanced at Wanda. The poor girl seemed exhausted, which was of course understandable, given the events of the day, but it seemed more than that. She looked paler than she had been even before. Drained.

"Wanda, are you alright? That red glow.."

"Was me.." She murmured. "My powers.. Fighting what's left of the drugs took a bit out of me.."

"You should rest" He told her. "I'll land somewhere quiet and check the damage to the ship.."

"Okay.."

"I'll also need to disable my Ravager beacon so they can't track us with it again.." Vision frowned to himself, fiddling with a few controls. "I'll remove it entirely once we land.." Sometimes Ravagers banded together on tough jobs, so all members had the beacon installed upon joining to make these team-ups easier, but now it was a danger.

"That's good.." Wanda curled in the co-pilot's seat, yawning. She didn't fall asleep, but was strangely not quite awake enough to seem entirely lucid. "You can fly.. you flew, before.

"I did.." Vision was a little confused, but humoured her.

"I think I can fly" She murmured. "When I'm strong.."  
\--

He didn't tell her then, but Vision already thought Wanda was just about the strongest person he had ever met.. and she would prove him right, in more ways than one.

Vision took his ship down to land in a clearing on the next planet he found. It seemed to be uninhabited, mostly consisting of wooded areas, which he supposed, given their current predicament, was probably a good thing.

"I'm going to go out and check the ship. Remove that beacon, and see if I can patch up any damage" said Vision, standing. "I imagine the boys will wake soon. Will you all be okay until I get back? Again, you can take anything you need, for you or for them, and I will be right outside.."

"We'll be okay.." Wanda still hadn't slept, but she seemed to have recovered a little, regaining more of her awareness.

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can.." He turned, and was almost out of the cockpit when she spoke again.

"Vision?"

"Yes?" He looked back.

"How did you find us?" A shadow had crossed Wanda's face, and she was scratching at the back of her hand.

"Oh.. well, my former guild leader gave me a tracking device. Are you sure you're alright? Maybe I should make you a hot drink.."

"I'm fine. Go fix the ship."

"Okay.." He turned to leave again, but was suddenly rather concerned about leaving her alone. "I'll be right outside.."

"You said that already" Wanda smiled, hoping to reassure him. "Go."  
\--

Vision, still slightly concerned, left Wanda in the cockpit, going to fetch his tools. He'd gathered everything he thought he might need, and was about to head out, when he caught what seemed like a strange blur in the corner of his eye. He turned, finding one of the twins standing behind him.

"Oh.. hello."

"H.. He.." The little boy's brow crinkled, struggling to form the word.

"It's alright" Vision crouched to his level. "Which one are you, hmm? Forgive me, it might take me a bit of time to tell you and your brother apart.."

"T-T.. To.."

"Tommy?" Vision asked gently. The little boy grinned, and Vision couldn't help smiling back, reaching out to gently ruffle his dark hair. "It's very nice to meet you properly Tommy. My name is Vision."

"V.. Vee!"

"Close enough.." Vision chuckled. "Listen, little one, I have to go outside and fix the ship and I'm not exactly sure what I'll find out there, so you and Billy have to stay here with your.. with Wanda." Vision wasn't exactly sure what they called her. He probably needed to ask next time he spoke to her. For now, he turned little Tommy around, and pointed him back towards the cockpit. "She's just through that door. You go wait with her."

Vision had absolutely zero prior experience with children, so it never occurred to him that, at age two, little Tommy may not have entirely understood his instruction, and even if he did, two-year olds did not always obey.  
\--

So, a few minutes later, as Vision was exiting the ship with his tools, he was surprised to find Tommy standing beside him.

"No little one, you have to stay on the ship.."

Tommy blinked up at him, then turned and toddled further back into the ship, and for a moment, Vision thought that he had listened. He failed to notice the the blur that followed in his wake as he worked about the ship.  
\--

Vision had removed and destroyed the Ravager beacon, and had just started patching up the minor damage to The Slice Of Life's hull, when he caught movement in the corner of his eye once more, and turned to see Tommy standing quite a distance away from the ship, almost heading towards the forests at the edge of the clearing in which the ship was parked.

The little boy giggled and waved at him, but he seemed exhausted, as Wanda had been after the ship's hyperspace jump, and Vision immediately panicked. His panic grew when he saw movement at the edge of the forest, and two strange, unpleasant looking humanoid creatures with multiple arms and horrible sharp teeth emerged into the clearing.

"Oh no.. Tommy, hang on little one.." Vision flew down from where he'd been working on the ship.

Tommy spotted the monsters, and screamed, unintentionally drawing their attention and putting himself in more danger. The beasts charged, and Tommy screamed louder.

"Veeee!"

"Hang on, Vee is coming!" Vision flew faster, but the monsters were speeding up, and he wasn't sure he could reach Tommy in time. But then..

"Get away from him!"

Suddenly, the creatures were floating, surrounded by red energy, and Vision turned, seeing Wanda standing by the ship. Her eyes were glowing, hands were raised, engulfed in the same energy. Little Billy was clinging to the back of her leg.

With a flick of Wanda's wrists, the creatures were sent flying back into the distance, shrieking horribly, before they crashed back into the forest. Vision snatched up Tommy safely into his arms, flying back to land near the ship. As soon as she knew he was safe, Wanda let her hands drop, the energy fading. With the energy gone, Vision could see Wanda bleeding from a new wound in her hand. She smiled at him weakly, but before he could ask what had happened, she collapsed.

"Wanda.. Oh no.. Wanda!"


	5. Different With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Wanda talk while he treats her wounded hand.

Vision ran to the fallen Wanda's side, with Tommy still in his arms. Poor Billy was still clinging to her leg, his little eyes widening in horror as she fell.

"Mama!" He wailed. "Mama!"

Well, that answered Vision's question regarding what the boys called her, although this definitely wasn't the way he would have wanted to discover this information. He also would have preferred not to be worrying about the child's crying potentially drawing more of the monsters.

"I'm sure Mama will be fine.." Vision scooped Billy up and despite the little boy's desperate protests, left Wanda behind, though only briefly, to get the twins back to safety inside the ship. While Tommy was mostly comfortable with him now, Billy struggled in his grasp.

"Nooo!" Small fists banged against Vision's chest, and for a moment, he thought he saw a tiny flicker of energy similar to that which Wanda possessed. "Nooo! Mama! Mama!"

Vision managed to keep a hold on him until he'd made it back to the ship's sleeping quarters.

"I'm going to go and get your Mama right now" He promised. "Both of you stay right here!"

He ran back out to fetch Wanda, scooping her into his arms. She was so light, lighter than she should be, and Vision was reminded of the need to feed her properly. She stirred in his arms, feebly at first, and then her eyes shot open and she clutched at him, almost panicking.

"The boys.. Where are my boys?!"

"They're safe inside" said Vision, carrying her back towards the ship. "Billy is quite upset, and Tommy may be a little shaken, but I promise you, they are both fine."

"Alright.. okay" She calmed, if only a little. Her hand was still bleeding, some of it staining the front of Vision's suit.

"Wanda.." He was not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer to his next question, "What happened to your hand?"

"Tracking devices have to be tracking from something.. I cut it out.."

"Oh.." Vision felt a little sick. "Tommy and Billy.."

"The boys don't have them.." She murmured, and Vision breathed a sigh of relief. "They.. everyone knew I wouldn't go anywhere without them.."

Later, when Vision found the bloodied device on the floor in the cockpit, he tossed it into the incinerator.  
\--

Vision carried Wanda back inside, into the sleeping quarters where he'd left the twins, and carefully laid her down. Billy toddled over as fast as his little legs would carry him, checking that she was alright.

"Mama!"

"Hey" Wanda managed a small smile for him. "I'm okay."

Vision hurried to fetch a few medical supplies, then sat beside Wanda to clean and patch up her hand. The cut was clean, almost surgically so, and thankfully not too deep.

"This might sting.." He told her, as he dabbed disinfectant on the wound. Wanda barely even flinched.

"I'm sorry, if I sounded accusing at all, about the boys just now.. It's just.. It has just been the three of us for so long."

"I understand," Vision replied. "You're protective of them.."

"I am" She frowned a little. "I hope I can be enough for them now.."

"What do you mean?" He carefully bandaged her hand.

"I don't.. All I've ever had to do is try and protect them. I don't know.. I've forgotten how to live. Maybe I never knew. How am I supposed to give them a good life when I don't know what that is?" She reached out with her free hand to gently ruffle Billy's hair.

"You're their Mother, in every way that counts" said Vision. "That's all they need right now."

"No. They need a childhood, freedom. And there are some things Mothers can't do. Boys need a.." She trailed off, blushing.

"A what?" Vision asked, only to be distracted by Tommy attempting to climb into his lap.

"He likes you" Wanda managed a smile, seeming to relax a little.

"Vee!" Tommy grinned, and Vision smiled, helping him up.

"Well, that's nice to know." He looked towards Billy, who shrank away from him slightly, but he chose not to take it personally. "This little fellow seems a bit unsure of me still.."

"Give him time" Said Wanda. "His whole life, people have been hurting him. Everyone except.."

"Except for you.."

"Sadly.. yeah" Wanda sighed. "It will take a while for him to trust anyone."

"And rightfully so" Vision replied, releasing Wanda's now bandaged hand, thinking for a moment. "But then.."

"Then what?"

"Well.. what made you trust me so quickly?"

"Oh.." Wanda blushed. "It's hard to explain, but I just.. saw you, I suppose. Saw what was in your heart. I knew you meant it when you said you wanted to help."

"Wha.." Vision was confused, feeling heat flooding into his own cheeks. "How?"

"Like I said, it's hard to explain.. it's just part of what I do. Sometimes I can read people's minds. But.. It was more than that with you."

If Vision could blush, he was surely doing so at that moment, and was rather lost for words, until Wanda yawned.

"You should sleep" He told her, bouncing Tommy on his lap. "Really sleep, this time.."

"The twins.."

"I can watch them while you rest for a few hours. Everything will be alright."

"Alright.." Wanda turned to speak to Billy. "Billy, Sweetheart, be good and listen to Vision for a while, okay? Mama needs a nap.."

Billy glanced warily towards Vision, reluctantly nodding.  
\--

Once she finally drifted off, Wanda slept for a long while. During that time, Vision found himself solely responsible for the twins. Tommy was somewhat exhausted after his early antics, so remained relatively calm. Billy, still wary of Vision, toddled clumsily a little way behind him as they moved about the ship, not willing to let Vision pick him up without Wanda present.

Luckily, thanks to Wanda's instruction that he listen, Billy did allow Vision to change him. It turned out the boys were still in diapers, mostly because there had been no real opportunity to toilet train them. While Vision did not have diapers aboard the Side Of Life, he managed to fashion passable alternatives from some old cloth. He also offered the twins some cereal to eat, though they did not seem to take much.

Vision was well aware that the children would need to eat properly soon, and his makeshift diapers were only a temporary solution. Once he got the Slice Of Life back in space, now free of potential tracking, he knew it was time to revisit his original plan.

They needed to go shopping.


	6. A Weight Lifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shopping for essentials, Vision finds a gift for Wanda.

Vision checked his charts, in search of the nearest market planet. His task was made more difficult by Tommy in his lap, trying to grab at one of the ship's control knobs, and trying not to startle Billy, who seemed to jump if Vision made any sudden movements. It made him even more determined that Wanda and the boys would never go back to where they had been, and nor would they ever meet Lord Ultron, to whom he was originally supposed to deliver them.

No child should ever have to be as afraid as poor little Billy was.

Eventually, Vision managed to settle on the Shopping District on the west side of planet Xandar. The shopping district was quieter than the Capital, and they'd be able to get everything they needed. Even if they did happen to run into a member of Xandar's law enforcement, the Nova Corps, Vision was known for only bringing in criminals, and so was not on the Corps' radar in the way other Ravagers might have been.

As they were about to land, Wanda came padding out of the sleeping quarters, stretching and yawning, but quite a bit more alert than she had been earlier.

"Hello" Vision greeted her with a smile.

"Hi.." Wanda seemed almost enchanted by the sight of Vision with Tommy in his lap, and Billy clinging to the side of the Pilot's seat.

She was reminded of the sentence she hadn't finished the day before. That boys needed a Father.. Or at least a positive male role model.

Wanda was quickly shaken out of her thoughts when Billy toddled over to her, his arms outstretched. She smiled and scooped him up gently into her arms.

"I thought we might do a spot of shopping.." Vision gently pulled Tommy's hand away from the control knob once again.

"Shopping?" Wanda seemed almost confused by the word.

"Yes, shopping" Vision continued. "To buy some things. We'll need food, and the boys will need diapers, and some proper clothes. You'll need more clothes too. And I was thinking we could buy a couple of hover cradles, so we don't have to worry about carrying the boys when we're out.."

For a moment, Wanda was reminded of her Father, so long ago, asking for their weekly shopping list. Then she frowned, sitting back in the Co-Pilot seat with Billy in her lap..

"Those cradles sound expensive.. You shouldn't have to spend so much money on us."

"I don't really have any other reason to spend it" Vision shrugged. "I have far more than I need. I don't eat food, or have any hobbies. But after everything you've been through, you and the twins deserve a few nice things.. like maybe some toys" He gently steered Tommy's hand away again.

"Toys.. they've never had toys before."

"Then we definitely need some toys for them.. and anything you want for yourself." Vision added. "Don't worry about the cost."

"But.."

"Really, don't worry about it" He repeated. "All my life, all I've really wanted is to help people. Now it feels like I finally am.."

Tommy reached out once again, but this time, Vision laid his hand over the little boy's, placing them both on the knob and pushing forward as they moved in to land. Tommy's squeal of joy when they moved echoed throughout the ship.  
\--

Xandar's marketplace was bustling with crowds. Wanda hadn't been around this many people in a very long time, and the twins never had. Wanda clutched Vision's hand, somewhat nervous. Tommy, nestled safely in Vision's other arm, looked around with interest, while Billy, nervous and painfully shy, buried his head in Wanda's shoulder.

"It's alright, you'll be safe with me" Vision tried to reassure them. "People tend to try and give me a wide berth.."

"Why?" asked Wanda, confused.

"Well.." Vision gestured to himself, "Have you seen me?"

"Yes.." Wanda was still confused.

"Some people think I look.. never mind. Let's just start with the essentials."  
\--

First, they bought diapers, after which they made a quick stop to properly diaper the twins. This was a much quicker, less complicated endeavour with Wanda at the helm, which Vision supposed was down to Wanda's greater experience. However, she had been somewhat impressed with the success of his makeshift diapers.

Next, was the matter of food. Wanda only remembered a few things about what she liked, while Tommy and Billy really wouldn't know much about what foods they would like. So, Vision simply selected a wide variety. After a bit of hunting around, they found the hover cradles that Vision had been talking about. Wanda's eyes widened at the amount of money Vision handed over for the cradles, but he didn't let her object.

"I told you.." He smiled, "I have the money. Don't worry."

With the essential items out of the way, they were able to get to the slightly more fun parts of their shopping spree. With the twins now hovering in their new little cradles, beside Wanda and Vision, they were free to browse the clothing stalls. They chose a selection of outfits in blues and greens for Tommy, as well as, at Wanda's insistence, a few pairs of good sturdy shoes. Billy, apparently, tended to gravitate towards red things, so for him, they chose clothing on the warmer end of the colour spectrum.

For herself, Wanda chose just a few comfortable and practical outfits. Vision saw her admiring a long jacket made of soft red leather, but she had balked at the price tag and put it back. As Vision would later learn, even before Wanda and her brother had been taken, her family had not been well-off.

Vision watched her move on, the twins' cradles floating beside her, and Billy's small hand still clutching her sleeve. She looked at the little boy and smiled, the desire to comfort him keeping her from panicking in the crowded market, and Vision felt a strange lump in his throat.

She did so much for those boys.. She deserved something nice for herself.

Vision quickly paid for the jacket and tucked it into one of their bags, before hurrying after Wanda and the children.  
\--

Their final stop was at a stall selling an assortment of toys. Vision found Tommy a ball that somewhat resembled the control knob he had so coveted, and handed Billy a strange plushie that he had been looking at, a green, blonde-haired alien that he would eventually name Teddy. Billy had almost smiled at him in response, and that was enough to warm Vision's synthetic heart, and prompt him to buy quite a few more toys.

"You don't have to go overboard with those.." Wanda had frowned.

"I know. But I am very happy to do so.."  
\--  
It had been a very big day for Tommy and Billy, so when they returned to the Side Of Life, Wanda changed them from their ragged old hospital gowns into some of their new, comfortable pyjamas, and put them down for a nap.

While Wanda tended to the boys, Vision began putting all their purchases away in the proper places. However, he kept the red jacket out for now, and presented it to a rather surprised Wanda when she emerged from the sleeping quarters.

"I uh.." He felt strangely awkward as he held out the jacket, "I saw you admiring it, so I.. um.. This is for you."

"Vision.." Wanda seemed equally awkward, "That was really expensive.."

"I know.. But like I said, my money really just sits there uselessly most of the time, and I thought.. I thought that you should have something nice."

"I.." Wanda took the jacket in slightly shaking hands. "No.. I-I'm not.. I d-don't deserve.."

"Yes, you do," said Vision, rather stubbornly. "You've been hurt, and people have made you think.. But you're strong, so strong, and you're.."

"I'm what?" Wanda looked at him, her soft green eyes seeming impossibly wide.

"Come with me" Vision told her, an idea coming to him. "I think there's something we should do.."  
\--

Careful not to wake the sleeping twins, Vision gathered the old tattered gowns, both the boys' and Wanda's, then led Wanda to the ship's Incinerator, switching it on and opening the hatch.

"I don't really use this much.. I've never really had a lot of trash" Vision explained, taking the jacket from Wanda and handing her the gowns in exchange, "But I think that you may have some things to dispose of.."

Wanda clutched the gowns for a moment, and then, in one quick movement, tossed them all into the Incinerator's flames, watching them burn. An invisible weight appeared to lift from Wanda's shoulders, a wonderfully bright smile spread over her face, then she started to laugh, and Vision's synthetic heart skipped a beat, because Wanda laughing, happy, was about the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

"The jacket.. Can I..?"

"Of course" said Vision, "It's yours."

Wanda took it and slipped it on, and then she hugged him, tightly.

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome.."

Vision hugged her back, his heart skipping yet another beat. She fit so perfectly in his arms, like she belonged, and he knew, after years of searching, he had found his purpose.

Nothing was ever going to hurt her again.


	7. Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision tries to find a safe planet to settle on.

As the days passed aboard The Side Of Life, Wanda, Vision, and the twins slowly settled into their new lives together, beginning to form a routine.

In the mornings, he would help Wanda change and dress the twins, and while they ate breakfast, he would start a few jobs around the ship. Sometimes, after breakfast, Tommy would toddle around after Vision as he worked, his adorable new little shadow. He was a quick little thing, always managing to keep up with Vision despite the Synthezoid's much longer stride. Sometimes, Vision quite rightfully suspected that Tommy's special abilities were to do with how quickly he moved.

On his braver days, Billy would follow too, at a distance if he was on his own, or clinging to Wanda if she was around.

Wanda, it turned out, was very helpful around the ship. Sometimes, she would use her power to give Vision extra light if he was working in a dark spot. Others, she would use them to adjust things that he could not reach, or to connect cords that would have been unsafe to touch with bare hands, not even Vision's Vibranium ones.  
\--

In the evenings, Wanda would bathe the twins, and afterwards, Vision would watch them if Wanda wanted to bathe or shower herself.

It was taking him some time to teach the boys to not just barge in on Wanda when she was in the bathroom, and his task was somewhat complicated by Wanda's still rather skewed sense of modesty.

They hadn't had a separate bathroom area in their cell, just a toilet and a bucket with a washcloth for bathing, so she hadn't done either of these things without the twins present since the day that they had been dumped in the cell with her.

It didn't bother her, at first, when Tommy or Billy wandered into the room while Wanda was in the bath or shower, and she didn't quite understand why Vision closed his eyes when he came in to retrieve the offending child. After all, he had already seen her once.

"That doesn't matter" Vision had told her, his eyes still squeezed tightly shut. "Your body is your own, Wanda. Nobody has the right to just shamelessly ogle you. You deserve privacy."

"I.. Wanda paused, seemingly thinking about this for a moment. "I deserve privacy.. And to not be ogled."

"Yes, on both counts. So, if you wouldn't mind letting me know where Billy is, we can be out of your way and let you finish your bath in peace."

"He's right by the bath.. Just a few steps away from you" Wanda told him, before turning to speak to Billy, who had been clinging to the side of the bathtub, "Billy, sweetheart, you go with Vision for a bit. Mama needs some.. Privacy."

"'Kay, Mama" said Billy reluctantly.

The sound of the little boy's voice let Vision guess his location and scoop him up without the need to open his eyes. Billy, while still quite wary of him, did not cry when he picked him up anymore, which Vision was grateful for. Then, he carefully felt his way back to the bathroom door.

"Enjoy your bath, Wanda.." He carefully shut the door behind him.

Once Vision was out of sight, Wanda added a bit more warm water to her bath, and let herself relax, for the first time in she couldn't really remember how long. She repeated Vision's words to herself like a mantra, a small smile slowly crossing her face.

"I deserve privacy.. No one has the right to ogle me.."  
\--

In between tending to the needs of his three passengers, and maintenance work on The Side Of Life, Vision continuously scanned his maps and star-charts, looking up information on planets, seeing if he might be able to find somewhere safe for them all to set up shop.

Drifting endlessly through space was no life for children. Tommy and Billy deserved some sort of stability. A place they could run and play outside, a place where they could be normal kids for the first time in their lives. Wanda, too, deserved a place to settle down, maybe call home, even if it was just for a little while.

As for Vision, well, the thought of settling down in a single place had never occurred to him. Mostly because he hadn't yet found a planet where the locals didn't look at him like he was some sort of monster. Who wanted to deal with that day after day? But maybe, if he was with Wanda..

Wanda didn't look at him like he was a monster. Wanda looked at Vision like he was a man, just like any other, and treated him like one. She didn't flinch at the sight of him. He thought of how she hugged him, how she smiled, and his synthetic heart fluttered.

If he was with Wanda, it wouldn't matter how anyone else looked at him. If he was with Wanda, with brave Tommy and sweet, shy little Billy, maybe Vision could handle settling down.. As long as his presence didn't put them in more danger

At that moment, almost as if she'd read his mind, Wanda traipsed into the cockpit, seeming in a rather good mood.

"Hey."

"Hello.. How are the boys?"

"Sleeping like babies.. it seems like a miracle, they were always so unsettled before we came here" Wanda flopped into the Co-Pilot chair. "What are you up to?"

"I'm trying to find a planet we could maybe settle down on for a while.." Vision explained. "Somewhere nice and quiet, where the twins have some room to play."

"That sounds nice."

"I thought you'd think so.. The only problem is me."

"Why?"

"Well, I tend to stand out," said Vision. "I might draw attention, and that's not what we want. Maybe I should disguise myself somehow.."

"You shouldn't have to do that.." Wanda frowned. "I don't want you to do that."

"Wanda.."

"I like you as you are.. As yourself. You shouldn't have to hide yourself."

"But.."

"I have my powers back" said Wanda, letting red energy curl around her fingertips. "Using them doesn't make me tired anymore. I can fight. I'll help you protect the boys. Don't disguise yourself."

"I.. alright."

"Good" Wanda stood, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Vision's head. "I'm going to grab a snack, then I'll come back and help you pick somewhere."

"Oh.. okay.." Vision felt warmth and redness creep up his already red cheeks, then smiled. "Okay.."


	8. Here With Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision runs into a spot of trouble while scouting a potential safe haven for Wanda and the twins.

Vision was slightly confused by the strange warmth that had crept over his cheeks when Wanda kissed his forehead, and a slight fluttery feeling in his stomach.

They were strange feelings.. Strange, but somehow pleasant, and he wouldn't have minded if it happened again. However, he didn't really have too long to think about it, because Wanda returned with her snacks, settling down in the co-pilot seat once more.

"I forgot about snacks.. I like snacks." She seemed rather happy, and this made Vision happy too.

"Then we'll have to keep well stocked up" Vision smiled.

"So.." Wanda blushed a little, "Where are we going?"

"Well, I've narrowed it down to a few options.." Vision highlighted his selections and enlarged the star chart for a moment, so Wanda could see better. "What do you think?"

Wanda, paused for a moment, brow furrowed as if concentrating. Her soft green eyes turned red, a full transformation rather than the flicker he had seen before, and she pointed.

"That one."

"Uh.. why that one?" Vision questioned, not entirely sure what was going on.

"There aren't too many people there.. and the ones who are won't hurt us."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." The red in Wanda's eyes faded back to their usual soft green.

"Alright. That one it is." Vision didn't need to know anymore. He trusted Wanda's judgement.

A few moments after Vision set a course for the planet in question, they heard a crash further back in the ship. Wanda immediately rushed to investigate, and as soon as Vision set the ship to Autopilot, he followed.

Billy was still sleeping, but Tommy was missing.

"Oh no.." Wanda panicked.

"It's alright, he can't have gotten far.."

"You don't understand, Vizh. Now that he's not drugged up anymore, Tommy can.."

There was a second crash, and they ran to find the source of the noise. Tommy had made it into one of the Side Of Life's storage rooms, a little blur zipping about.

"Run really fast?" Vision finished Wanda's last sentence for her. "I was already beginning to suspect that might be the case.."

"Yes.." Wanda snagged Tommy by the back of his shirt the next time he passed by, and the little boy pouted. "Pietro was fast too. Everyday I told him he should run, but they always took us out separately, and he wouldn't leave without me.."

"None of that," said Vision gently. "What happened to your brother wasn't your fault."

"But.."

"They trapped you in a vicious cycle," Vision continued. "Pietro wouldn't leave without you, and then you couldn't leave without Tommy and Billy.. It was just a giant cruel circle of emotional blackmail. It probably would have kept going on, except.."

"You broke us out.." Wanda smiled softly at him.

"I did" Vision blushed.

"Again, thank you.." Wanda blushed herself. Tommy was clutching a little pair of goggles, and she took them from him to return them to the storage room.

"Wait.." Vision grabbed her hand to stop her, and they both blushed again. "He can keep those if he wants. They could protect his eyes when he runs.."

"Okay.." Wanda handed the goggles back to Tommy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.. So, just for future reference, what can Billy do?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet.."  
\--

Early the following day, Vision landed The Side Of Life on their chosen planet, and helped Wanda get the boys dressed and settled in their Hover Cradles.

"Well.." He smiled, "Shall we go see if we can find somewhere to call come for a while?"

"We shall" Wanda took his hand in her own, smiling, and Vision felt the same strange little flutter in his stomach before they headed out, the twins floating either side of them.

After a short walk, they found a small town, and soon, a little cafe.

Vision saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye, and felt a strange, slightly unsettling sensation, as though he was being watched.

"Order something nice for you and the boys.." He pushed some money into Wanda's hand. "I'll go scout the area.."

"Are you sure?" Wanda asked. "We can come.."

"Just stay here" Vision instructed, his tone gentle, but stern. "Please. I will be right back."

"Okay.." Wanda agreed, though clearly slightly reluctant to do so.  
\--

Vision set off, still feeling slightly unsettled, one hand on his blaster, until he turned, moving around behind the Cafe building, and found his feet swept out from underneath him, and a volley of weapons aimed directly at his face.

"You don't belong here.." snarled a green skinned woman, pointing a sword at him.

Vision gulped, gazing nervously around at his other assailants, a blue skinned woman heavily armed with cybernetic implants, a Raccoon with what looked like a small sentient tree on his shoulder, a burly, scarred alien man, and finally..

"Quill?" Vision squinted, recognising the last of his attackers as Peter Quill, another former Ravager.

"I'm sorry about this, Vision, really" Quill replied, and Vision noted, he did sound genuinely sorry. "I always kind of liked you. But you shouldn't have come after me. Now we're going to have to.."

"Coming after you?" Vision interrupted him, very confused. "I wasn't coming after you.. In fact, I am as surprised to see you here as you probably are to see me."

"You mean.." Quill lowered his twin blasters, "Yondu didn't send you?"

"No," Vision replied.

"I am Groot," said the little tree.

"Whaddaya mean, you believe him?" asked the Raccoon in disbelief. "You don't even know him!"

"I am Groot."

"Oh, he has kind eyes? Sure, that makes perfect sense.."

"I still say we blast the metal man!" cried the burly alien.

"I agree" added the cybernetically enhanced woman.

"Hold up.." Quill raised a hand. "I'm going to need a bit more information.."

"Me too" said the green woman. "Peter said you're a Ravager. If his old boss didn't send you, then why are you here?"

"I had no idea that Peter was here, or that Yondu was still looking for him. And as you can see, I am no longer a Ravager" Vision tapped his chest. "I am here because I am looking for somewhere safe for.."

He saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye, and the small strange gathering turned to see Wanda, her eyes burning, hands surrounded in scarlet energy, the twins hovering just behind her in their cradles.

"Get away from him" She growled. "Now."

Vision grinned, feeling rather proud.

"I am here with her."


	9. Don't Blast The Metal Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision's stand off with Quill and his allies is resolved.

Vision's attackers hesitated, but Wanda did not, using her abilities to wrench every single one of their weapons from their hands. The burly alien charged, but Vision leapt to his feet, increasing his density and throwing himself between him and Wanda, and grabbing his hands with his own much smaller ones to halt his charge.

"Stop! Wanda is just a young Mother trying to protect her children.." Vision turned his head to check on his charges. Wanda's eyes were still glowing red, keeping the weapons out of reach, and Billy was huddled low in his cradle, afraid, although Tommy watched with interest. "And all I want is to protect all of them.."

"Drax, simmer down" Quill instructed. "I think we should let him explain.."

"But.." the burly alien, Drax apparently, complained.

"Now, Drax" The green woman agreed sternly, and Drax reluctantly complied, stepping away from Vision.

"I am no longer a Ravager.." Vision repeated, raising his hands in peaceful surrender. "I left them."

"Why?" Quill questioned.

"You know I always had different standards to everyone else.."

"That's true.."

"One day, Yondu practically begged me to take a bounty on what was supposedly a stolen 'science experiment'" Vision explained. "But when I got there, I found Wanda and her boys.. It didn't sit right with me, just passing them on to be subjected to more experiments, more torture.. so I took them, and we've been running ever since. I swear to you, I only came here looking for a place where we could safely hide for a while."

"I want to believe you.." Quill still hesitated, but then..

"I believe him.." to Vision's great surprise, the cyborg woman spoke next.

"Nebula..?" The green skinned woman questioned, clearly surprised.

"The children, Gamora .." Nebula added quietly. "Look at their arms.."

Though they no longer needed the bandages that they had when Vision first discovered them, the marks of the many tests that the boys had been subjected to were visible on their arms. Billy, clever enough to be slightly self conscious, whimpered at the number of eyes suddenly turning his way, and tried to hide himself even deeper in the cradle, clutching his little Teddy doll close..

"Stop staring at my son, you're scaring him!" Wanda growled.

"Wanda, please calm down.." Vision told her. "I think we may all be coming to an understanding."

"Yeah.." All the fight seemed to have gone out of the Raccoon, whom they would soon learn was named Rocket. "I started out as an experiment myself.. The thought of any of that happenin' to little kids.."

"I am Groot" The little tree agreed.

"Perhaps.." Vision gently suggested, "We could give back the weapons, as a show of good faith."

"But.."

"Wanda, please.."

Wanda reluctantly relented, releasing her hold on the weapons. To Vision's great relief, they were not immediately aimed at him.

"We should take them to see Mantis" said Gamora. "Just to be sure."

"Good idea" Quill agreed.

"Who the hell is Mantis?" Wanda bristled.

"Mantis is harmless," said Quill. "We just want.."

"I'm not sure we want to go anywhere with.."

"Wanda" Vision reached for her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze, "I won't let anyone hurt you or the boys, I promise. But in this case, it seems we may in fact be the intruders. Perhaps, just for now, we should do what Mr. Quill and his friends ask, so we can get all this sorted out."

"Okay.." Wanda squeezed his hand. "I trust you."

Vision's synthetic heart had warmed at her words. He just hoped he wasn't leading the three people who were quickly coming to mean everything to him into danger.  
\--

Thankfully, it turned out that Vision's instincts in choosing to trust Peter Quill had not steered him wrong.

Mantis was an empathic being who lived in a quiet little town a short trek away from the cafe that they had visited upon their arrival, and all that was required of Vision was that he let her take his hand for a moment.

Wanda seemed strangely uncomfortable with this, although she could not say why, and so she held her tongue.

"This man means no harm," Mantis confirmed. "All he feels is a need to protect.."

"Of course" Vision nodded, "That's what I.."

"..And great affection.. For her" Mantis continued, pointing to Wanda as Vision blushed. "And the little ones, of course."

"So.." Drax was confused, "We're not blasting the metal man?"

"No, Drax, we're not" Quill grinned. "In fact, it seems the metal man has come to exactly the right place."

"What do you mean?" Vision asked, curious. He failed to notice Wanda flinch at their referring to him as 'metal man'.

"All of us came here running away from something" Gamora explained, "Or hiding from something, or"

"Drax The Destroyer does not hide from anything!" Drax scoffed. "I am.."

"Or, as I was saying, in Drax's case" Gamora cut him off, glaring, "Using it as a quiet place to bide their time until they work out their next move.."

"This planet doesn't have an official name, and the population is low, mostly self-sufficient farmers" Nebula continued. "That's made it the perfect little sanctuary."

"At least it was, until.." Rocket began.

"Later, Rocket, we'll bother them with the gory details later, let's just let them settle in first" Quill cut him off. "Gamora, can you take them to one of the empty huts?"

"Of course" with the confirmation of Vision's innocence, and the presence of the twins, Gamora's demeanour had softened quite a lot. "Follow me.."

Tommy, the little show off that he was, grinned at her, while Billy remained shy.

Wanda clutched Vision's hand, letting him lead her as he followed after Gamora. She trusted his judgement, trusted that he would protect her and the twins, yet she couldn't help but feel concerned.

What had Rocket been going to say?  
\--

The hut Gamora found for them was sparsely furnished, but comfortable. There was only one bed, but that wasn't a problem, seeing as Vision didn't sleep, and the twins could sleep in their hover-cradles.

Once Gamora had left, Wanda lifted the boys out of their cradles to change their diapers, snagging Tommy by the back of his shirt to keep him from zipping off.

"Vizh, can you hold him while I change Billy?"

"Of course" Vision scooped Tommy up.

"Veeee!" the little boy whined and struggled for a moment, then pouted, resigned to his fate.

"Your friend seemed nice.." said Wanda, a little uncertain.

"Quill?" Vision thought for a moment. "I wouldn't say he's a friend, necessarily, though certainly at the more likable end of the spectrum as far as Ravagers go."

"There's something he wasn't telling us.." Wanda frowned as she changed Billy. "The little raccoon was.."

"I know" said Vision, trying to reassure her. "I caught that too.. But whatever is going on, I don't believe Quill and his friends mean us harm. They're just people struggling to make their way in the universe, like us."

"Probably true.."

"Whatever else may be going on, we can deal with it, and I promise, I will keep you safe.. Not that you need much help, you were rather impressive today."

"I'm still learning, really, what I can do.." Wanda blushed. "Do you think you could stick around until I work it out?"

"I think I could stick around forever, if you'll have me.." Vision blushed himself as soon as the words were out.

"Well.." Wanda smiled softly, "That works too."


	10. Sleep Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda seeks Vision's help to sleep.

After Wanda got the boys down to sleep, she yawned, rather loudly.

"I think you should rest, Wanda.." Vision told her, feeling rather concerned.

"You don't have to worry," She replied, the effect slightly hampered when she yawned again. "Using my powers doesn't drain me like it used to.."

"Be that as it may" Vision pointed out, "You have had a long day. It is perfectly normal for humans to be tired after a long day, with a lot going on, and we have no way of knowing what Tomorrow might bring."

"That is a good point.." Wanda reluctantly admitted. "Alright. I'll rest. But what about you, Vizh?"

"I am not human, I am a synthezoid" Vision reminded her. "I do not require sleep in the way a human does."

"Oh.." Wanda blinked, seeming a little confused. "Right.."

"Is something wrong?" Vision asked.

"No.." Wanda frowned.

"If nothing is wrong, then why are you frowning?"

"Just.. you are way more human than most of the actual humans I've come in contact with. It's kind of weird to me to think that you aren't one?"

"Weird or not, it's the truth.." Vision frowned a little himself.

"I know it is, technically.. But why? Who said that that's the truth? Who has the right to decide that you're worth any less just because you have a few parts made of metal?" She blushed a little, realising that she had been rambling. "Well, that's what I think anyway.."

"Actually.." Vision joked, hoping to lessen her embarrassment. "Seeing as my metal parts are Vibranium, I am worth quite a bit more than the bounties I used to collect on some humans."

After a brief pause, Wanda laughed and Vision did too, any awkwardness or tension immediately easing.  
\--

Wanda eventually took Vision's advice that she should rest, but as she tried to settle in the little bed inside their hut, she found that she couldn't. Already, She'd become too used to things being just the four of them aboard the Side Of Life, sleeping to the soft hum of the ship's engine.

This planet, though Wanda knew it was quiet by most standards, was too noisy. The buzzing of insects, the sound of animals and other people bustling about in neighbouring houses.

"Vizh?" She called out to him.

"Yes?" Vision, who had remained in the next room, keeping watch for any sign of trouble, rushed in, slightly panicked. "What's wrong? Are the boys okay?"

Vision peeked into the cots, hovering beside the bed. Tommy was sleeping peacefully, while Billy was slightly restless, but still sleeping.

"They're fine" Wanda told him, a little guilty for having made him worry, even though it was wonderfully sweet how protective of them all he had become. "I just.. I can't get to sleep. I'm struggling to make my brain settle."

"Oh.." Vision thought for a moment. "I could go see if someone has a pill, or.."

"No drugs!" Wanda snapped, then panicked, checking to see that she hadn't woken the twins, and took a breath, calming herself. "Sorry.. It's just, I've been sedated up to my eyeballs for long enough.. Never again, if I can help it."

"Of course" Vision nodded, sheepish. "I never should have suggested it. But.. I am not sure how else I can help."

"I.. I know you don't need to sleep.." Wanda blushed. "But could you maybe.. Lay next to me, for a bit? You're kind of a calming influence."

"Oh. Uh, alright then. If you think it will help.."

"Thank you.." Wanda settled back into bed.

Vision, quite shyly, laid down beside her. The bed was small, so he was unable to avoid his arm touching hers.

"Is this alright?" He asked, a little nervous. "If you like, I can lay on my side so I'm not.."

"No.. this is okay.." She laced her fingers with his. "Is that okay?"

"If it helps you."

"I think it will."

They lay quietly for a while. Eventually, Vision felt Wanda's breathing slow, her muscles relax, and turned to see that Wanda had finally drifted off to sleep.

He wondered for a moment if he should move, but when he tried, she whined in protest. So, Vision stayed put. He smiled softly when he saw Wanda's face settle back into peaceful sleep, and willingly allowed another little piece of his synthetic heart to be stolen.  
\--

Vision remained by Wanda's side until the following morning, when the twins woke demanding attention, beginning with a diaper change.

"If we do settle down for a while.." said Wanda, struggling to change a squirming Tommy while Vision helped hold him still so he didn't escape and speed away buck naked into the great unknown, "It might be a good idea to try and get the boys potty trained.. What do you think?"

"Oh.. um.." Vision blinked, a little surprised at being asked his opinion. Tommy and Billy were Wanda's children after all, not his, as much as he was growing to love them. "Well, that might make things easier, time wise.. If the boys are ready, of course.."

"Tommy might be.." Wanda finished up, allowing Vision to release him, letting him zip off happily around the hut. "He'd love not needing to be nabbed for changing every few hours."

"And Billy?" Vision scooped the other little boy out of his cot. He'd already been changed before his brother, but Vision felt a need to try and bond with him further. Billy remained shy, but didn't actively pull away from Vision anymore, which felt like progress.

"Billy may take a little longer" Wanda admitted. "He's not behind at all, he just likes the connection.. We'll just have to make sure he gets extra cuddles."

Wanda smiled. Even though Wanda didn't have to include him in her decisions about the twins, he was glad that she was. Before he could reply, however, they were interrupted by a knock at the door of their hut. Wanda snatched up Tommy to ensure he did not race outside, before Vision opened the door, revealing Quill on the other side.

"Hey, Vision" Quill greeted him, pausing before looking to Wanda, "And, uh.. Vision's girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend" Wanda blushed, almost the exact shade as Vision's skin. "I.. Vision helped me. We are just good friends."

"Yes" Vision agreed, also blushing. "Good friends."

"Suit yourself.." Quill shrugged. "I was hoping you and your, uh, good friend might be ready to have a talk about a few things?"

"We can do that," Vision nodded.

"Great! We'll just grab someone to watch the kiddos for you and.."

Billy's curled closer to him, and Vision's heart swelled.

"No."

"What?" Quill blinked.

"No" Vision repeated. "We are not leaving Wanda's children with a stranger. Where I go, they go."


End file.
